24 Maja 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Karine i Ari (2/26) - serial komediowy, Francja 1995, reż. Emmanuel Fonlladosa, wyk. Florence Geanty, Francois Bourcier, Anais Wagner, Noam Morgensztern (25 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Gwiezdna Farma - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 (19 min) (dubbing) 09.05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.20 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - program poradnikowy 10.00 Dotyk anioła (Touched by an Angel) (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Burt Brinckerhoff, wyk. Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Swoosie Kurtz (45 min) 10.50 Dziecko, troski i radości - magazyn (powt.) 11.15 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn 11.35 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Chcemy pomóc - magazyn 12.45 Klan (350) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Magazyn żeglarski 13.25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 13.35 Do celu - teleturniej 13.45 Cysterski szlak: Sulejów - felieton 14.00 Do celu - teleturniej 14.05 Wielka historia małych miast: Czerwieńsk - program edukacyjny (powt.) 14.25 Do celu - teleturniej 14.30 Katalog zabytków: Boguszyce k. Rawy Mazowieckiej - felieton (powt.) 14.40 Unterwegs mit Susanne - kurs języka niemieckiego (stereo) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.20 Euroexpress 15.30 Gospodraka - magazyn gospodarczy 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (351) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1135) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Czarny serial: Tor - film dokumentalny Tomasza Orlicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Krecik w mieście - serial animowany, Czechosłowacja 1982 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Dominick i Eugene (Dominick and Eugene) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Robert M. Young, wyk. Tom Hulce, Ray Liotta, Jamie Lee Curtis, Todd Graff (105 min) 22.00 Kronika kryminalna - magazyn kryminalny 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Fryderyki 2000 (1) 23.40 Fryderyki 2000 (2) 00.15 Gorąco polecam: Anioł przy moim stole (An Angel at My Table) - dramat obyczajowy, Nowa Zelandia 1990, reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Kerry Fox, Alexia Keogh, Karen Fergusson, Iris Churn (151 min) 02.45 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 02.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.30 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (88) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. David Trainer, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 14.55 Radio Romans (3/32): Hiobowe wieści - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Dorota Kolak, Igor Michalski, Małgorzata Foremniak (30 min) 15.30 Znaki zodiaku - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Delta Burke, Donzaleigh Abernathy (50 min) 17.00 W cieniu Kremla: U progu nowej epoki - program publicystyczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Nike 2000 - nominacje 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70085860 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Kolarski wyścig Solidarności 20.00 Ekspres reporterów 20.35 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów przerwie meczu: Panorama 22.50 Panorama 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Sport telegram 23.10 Skarga - film dokumentalny 23.40 Pomocnicy Hitlera (2): Ribbentrop - dyplomata - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 00.35 Utracona cześć Kathhryn Beck (The Lost Honor of Kathryn Beck) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Marlo Thomas, George Dzundza, Linda Thorson (94 min) 02.10 Euro 2000 - magazyn piłkarski 02.35 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 02.55 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 08.10 Bankier domowy - program ekonomiczny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana (213,214/235) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne (7/20) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Rytmy buszu (24/26) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1997 12.00 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem: Halofity i spółka - felieton 12.10 (WP) Język filmu: Ruch - felieton 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat... muzeów - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Kwartety - magazyn regionów 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders (43/130) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Podróż do... Budapesztu, Bratysławy i Warszawy - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Studio repoprtażu 16.45 Przygody Robin Hooda (14) - serial przygodowy, USA 1938 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Warszawa znana i nieznana 18.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych (17/26) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana (213,214/235) - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (43/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.40 (WP) Tragedie (9/23) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1964 00.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (74) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Johnny Bravo (4/13) - serial animowany, USA 1997-98 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (37) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (15/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (92) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (45 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (123) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (13/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 12.00 (KS) Hudson Street (11/22) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Tony Danza, Lori Loughlin, Jerry Adler, Frank John Galasso (30 min) 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Graczykowie (25) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 14.00 Gospodarz - teleturniej 14.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Tom i Jerry Kids (30) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (22/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994-96, wyk. Rick Springfield, George Segal, Yannick Bisson (45 min) 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (14) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (124) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (93) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (39) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 20.30 Szaleńczy pościg (Hot Pursuit) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Steve Lisberger, wyk. John Cusack, Robert Loggia, Wendy Cazelle, Jerry Stiller (88 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.15 Przyjaciele (Friends) (81) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Świat według Kiepskich (33) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 00.00 Super Express TV 00.20 Mała Odessa (Little Odessa) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. James Gray, wyk. Tim Roth, Edward Furlong, Vanessa Redgrave, Maximilian Schell (94 min) 02.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.05 Anna (109) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Dennis rozrabiaka (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.40 Sindbad Żeglarz (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika (44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Maska (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Telesklep 09.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (39) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.50 Kłamstwo i miłość (45) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.35 Telesklep 12.05 Angela (1) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Angelica Rivera, Juan Soler, Ignacio Lopez Tarso, Jaqueline Andere (50 min) 12.55 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Sindbad Żeglarz (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.40 Przygody Kuby Guzika (44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Szkoła złamanych serc (335) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1994, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Alex Dimitriades, Abi Tucker, Sarah Lambert (30 min) 15.40 Pełna chata (181) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. John Stamos, Bob Saget, David Coulier, Candace Cameron (25 min) 16.10 TVN Fakty 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 16.55 I liga piłki nożnej - mecz Wisła Kraków - Amica Wronki 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela (2) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Angelica Rivera, Juan Soler, Ignacio Lopez Tarso, Jaqueline Andere (50 min) 20.30 Jack i Jill (Jack & Jill) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, wyk. Ivan Sergei, Amanda Peet, Jaime Pressly, Sarah Paulson (60 min) 21.30 Melrose Place (157) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992-99, wyk. Courtney Thorne-Smith, Andrew Shue, Grant Show, Thomas Calabro (60 min) 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.25 Pogoda 23.30 Norman w tarapatach (Norm) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, wyk. Norm Macdonald, Laurie Metcalf, Artie Langue, Max Wright (25 min) 00.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.30 Cela nr - reportaż 01.00 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 01.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 06.30 nuta.pl - magazyn (powt) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (37) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.00 Masked Rider (37) - serial animowany, USA 1995 09.30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (14) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 10.30 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (14) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Dharma i Greg - pilot serialu komediowego, USA 1997, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (37) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (73,74) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (38) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (38) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.50 Teknoman (38) - serial animowany, USA 1983 16.15 Masked Rider (38) - serial animowany, USA 1995 16.40 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 17.20 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (75,76) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (38) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Kameleon (The Pretender) (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (50 min) 21.40 Troje z piekła rodem (Three) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Katleman, wyk. Edward Atterton, Julie Bowen, Bumper Robinson, David Warner (50 min) 22.40 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival - Studio Festiwalowe 22.50 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.30 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 00.05 Tajemnica Syriusza (Screamers) - film SF, Kanada/USA/Japonia 1994, reż. Christian Duguay, wyk. Peter Weller, Roy Dupuis, Jennifer Rubin, Andy Lauer (105 min) 02.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.15 nuta.pl - magazyn 03.15 Czułość i kłamstwa (38) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 03.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.45 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.40 Sunset Beach - ser. 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Rocky i Łoś Superktoś 8.15 Perła - telenowela 9.00 Izabella - telenowela 9.50 Szczury nabrzeża - ser. 10.35 Dziewczyna z komputera - ser. 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu 12.50 Sunset Beach - ser. 13.35 Potwor z bagien - ser. 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - ser. 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Rocky i Łoś - superktoś, Exosquad, Dragon Ball 16.25 Sunset Beach - ser. 17.10 Perła - tełenowela 18.00 Izabella - telenowela 18.55 Zoom 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 19.55 Wrywam dr Brucknera - ser. 20.50 Zgubna niewinność - film 22.50 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - ser. 23.35 Zoom 0.05 Śmiechoteka 0.55 Zgubna niewinnosć - film obycz. TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Ludzie listy piszą 09.05 Klan (343) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 09.30 Ala i As: Kocie plotki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Dekalog 5 - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Tesarz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz (58 min) (powt.) 11.00 Na wysokich obcasach - film dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (powt.) 11.30 Fronda: Życie moralne na antypodach - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej (powt.) 12.45 Klan (343) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 14.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Kwadrans na kawę - magazyn Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 15.25 Ars organi: Zabytkowe ogrody w Warszawie - program muzyczny 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Pracowite pszczółki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Terrorysta od Pana Boga św. Andrzej Bobola - film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Żurowskiego 18.10 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (343) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kocur Wawrzyniec i przyjaciele - serial animowany, Czechy/Niemcy 1992 (7 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Kapitan Conrad (6-ost.) - serial biograficzny, Francja/Polska 1990, reż. Roman Chalbaud, wyk. Michał Radwan, Kamil Gewartowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Krzysztof Jasiński (54 min) 20.55 Literatura Polska od A do Z (9) - cykl dokumentalny 21.10 Wielcy, więksi, najwięksi: Historia festiwali opolskich (2) - program Mariusza Jelińskiego 21.55 Anima (7): Krzysztof Kiwerski - program Jerzego Armaty 22.15 Wieści polonijne 22.25 Uniwersytet Warszawski - film dokumentalny Mariusza Malca 22.50 Panorama 23.15 Forum - program publicystyczny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Magazyn informacji turystycznej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (343) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Kocur Wawrzyniec i przyjaciele - serial animowany, Czechy/Niemcy 1992 (7 min) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Kapitan Conrad (6-ost.) - serial biograficzny, Francja/Polska 1990, reż. Roman Chalbaud, wyk. Michał Radwan, Kamil Gewartowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Krzysztof Jasiński (54 min) (powt.) 02.55 Literatura Polska od A do Z (9) - cykl dokumentalny (powt.) 03.10 Wielcy, więksi, najwięksi: Historia festiwali opolskich (2) - program Mariusza Jelińskiego (powt.) 04.00 Anima (7): Krzysztof Kiwerski - program Jerzego Armaty (powt.) 04.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.40 Sport telegram 04.50 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.35 Uniwersytet Warszawski - film dokumentalny Mariusza Malca (powt.) Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Co się stało? (8) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Żywioły Ziemi (8) - serial przyrodniczy 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Opowieści łowieckie (8) - serial dokumentalny 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 10.25 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 12.00 Kaboom - Eksplozja (2) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Szampańskie podróże (8) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Barbara Walters (8) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (37) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (38) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Kaboom - Eksplozja (3) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Kokoro - serce nieznanej Japonii (8) - serial dokumentalny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Aktualności filmowe 08.00 (K) Za wcześnie umierać (Dying Young) - melodramat, USA 1991, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Julia Roberts, Campbell Scott, Vincent D'Onofrio, Coleen Dewhurst (125 min) 09.50 (K) Deser: Na krańcach świata - film krótkometrażowy 10.00 (K) W głębi serca (Deep in My Heart) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Anita W. Addison, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Lynn Whitfield, Alice Krige, Gloria Reuben (89 min) 11.30 (K) Burzliwe życie Moll Flanders (Moll Flanders) - film kostiumowy, USA 1996, reż. Pen Densham, wyk. Robin Wright, Morgan Freeman (117 min) 13.30 (K) W głąb Amazonii - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 15.00 (K) W stronę Marrakeszu (Hideous Kinky) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Gillies MacKinnon, wyk. Kate Winslet, Sad'd Taghmaoui, Pierre Clementi (95 min) 16.40 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 17.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Niepohamowana furia (The Fury Within) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Ally Sheedy, Costas Mandylor, Vincent Berry, Steve Bastoni (87 min) 21.30 (K) Jazda do South Park - film dokumentalny 22.25 (K) South Park - film animowany 22.50 (K) Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 00.20 (K) Sekcja alfa (Supreme Sanction) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. John Terlesky, wyk. Michael Madsen, Kristy Swanson, David Dukes, Ron Perlman (89 min) 01.50 (K) Namiętność i zdrada (Basil) - film kostiumowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Radha Bharadwaj, wyk. Radha Bharadwaj, Christian Slater, Jared Leto, Derek Jacobi (98 min) 03.30 (K) Kwiaty dla Algernona (Flowers for Algernon) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Matthew Modine, Bonnie Bedelina, Kelli Williams, Ron Rifkin (88 min) 05.00 (K) Czas zemsty (The Adventurers) - film sensacyjny, Hong Kong 1996, reż. Ringo Lam, wyk. Andy La, Rosamund Kwan, Parkman Wong, John Ching (105 min) 06.45 (K) Deser: Pejs Guja - film krótkometrażowy HBO 06.50 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 07.15 Prądy oceaniczne - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 08.10 Żyjąc niebezpiecznie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 09.05 Czterech małych detektywów (Four Junior Detectives) - film przygodowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Urlich Koenig, wyk. Tomi Renjak, Max Sittel (80 min) 10.30 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Dan Aykroyd - magazyn filmowy 11.00 Jestem przeciw - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Rafał Wieczyński, Daniel Olbrychski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (90 min) 12.25 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Michael Douglas - magazyn filmowy 12.55 Mała milionerka (Little Miss Millions) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Howard Hesseman, Love Hewitt, Anita Morris, James Avery (90 min) 14.30 Bohaterowie i inni tchórze (Heroes and Other Cowards) - komedia, Niemcy 1998, reż. Dennis Satin, wyk. Ralf Bauer, Carian C. Tietze, Edgar M. Bohlke, Dieter Bach (80 min) 16.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 16.35 Wybierz mnie (Let it Be Me) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Eleanor Bergstein, wyk. Campbell Scott, Jennifer Beals, Yancy Butler, Jamie Goodwin (95 min) 18.15 Poodle Springs - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Bob Rafelson, wyk. James Caan, Dina Meyer, David Keith, Tom Bower (96 min) 20.00 Potęga przyjaźni (The Mighty) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Sharon Stone, Elden Henson, Gena Rowlands, Harry Dean Stanton (100 min) 21.45 Buffalo '66 - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Vincent Gallo, wyk. Vincent Gallo, Christina Ricci, Ben Gazzara, Anjelica Huston (106 min) 23.35 Wietnamski eksperyment (Chaos Factor) - film sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Terry Cunningham, wyk. Antonio Sabato, Fred Ward, Kelly Rutherford (100 min) 01.20 Osaczeni (Ambushed) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Ernest Dickerson, wyk. Courtney Vance, Virginia Madsen (95 min) 03.00 Błogosławieni, którzy pragną (Blessed are Those Who Thirst) - thriller, Norwegia 1988, reż. Carl Jorgen Kionig, wyk. Kjerstil Elvik, Lasse Kolsrud, Anne Ryg, Bjorn Sundquist (112 min) 04.55 Wkrótce nadejdą bracia - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1986, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Jerzy Kamas, Tadeusz Chudecki, Jerzy Kryszak (95 min) Wizja Jeden 07.30 The Monkees (44) - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (177) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Anne Haddy, Jason Donovan, Sasha Close, Craig McLachlan (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) (153) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby (12) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (177) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) (122) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (40) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (67) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek (67) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Żądła (Stingers) (30) - serial sensacyjny, Australia, reż. David Cameron/Poul Maloney/Russel Burton, wyk. Peter Phelps, Anita Hegh, Ellen Mackenzie, Ian Stenlake (60 min) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Niegrzeczni panowie (Men Behaving Badly) (5) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1992-96, reż. Martin Dennis, wyk. Martin Clunes, Leslie Ash, Caroline Quentin, Neil Morissey (30 min) 22.30 Pękać ze śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (17) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (67) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 01.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (102) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 01.30 Taxi (95) - serial komediowy, USA 1978, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny De Vito, Judd Hirsh, Jeff Conaway, Tony Danza (30 min) 02.00 Żądła (Stingers) (30) - serial sensacyjny, Australia, reż. David Cameron/Poul Maloney/Russel Burton, wyk. Peter Phelps, Anita Hegh, Ellen Mackenzie, Ian Stenlake (60 min) 03.00 Nowa rasa (Breed Apart) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. H. Gordon Boos, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Robert Patrick, Portia De Rossi, Aaron Lohr (95 min)